


You Are My Home

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Tom awaits Harrison's arrival after dreadful incident in Las Vegas.





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for my lovely friend :)  
> Decided to also post it here for you all to read

 

 

‘I’ll be back before you even know it….’

 

That was what Haz said, 

 

Tom Holland, or everyone’s little spidey, was sitting with joined hands, he really REALLY couldn’t rest or stay still. Although he was finally made to sit but his heart was on fire and his hands and legs couldn’t stop shaking.

 

He got only one person on his mind right now.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

‘I’ll go to my bro’s wedding, it’s only few days!’ Familiar voice resonated on his mind,

 

And who was Tom not to let him go to his own brother’s wedding.

 

‘Promise to call me everyday’ That was what he said, with pouted lips,

‘Roger that’ 

 

‘And don’t stare at bikini girls’ His tone turned more serious,

‘Alright….’

 

Haz had agreed with a smile, the last smile he had seen before the man had gone to the airport and he had had to remain at filming location.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“He will be here anytime soon, stop shaking your legs, you’ll cause earthquake!” yelled his own brother, Harry.

 

But Tom couldn’t care less, they had spoken on the phone when the dreadful news broke out, he thought his heart had already stopped beating.

 

He had been yelling and crying on the phone like a lunatic but he was also so damn relieved that the young man was safe and had been away from the crime scene, he thanked every god on this planet.

 

Finally, a vehicle approached and Tom flung up from his chair immediately, as a figure got off the van, he thought his heart beat too fast as he saw a familiar face smiling at him, he immediately ran to him.

 

“You stupid butthead!!” Tom practically jumped on him and that person immediately abandoned all luggages in his hands to catch everyone’s little spidey.

 

“Don’t you do this again okay?!” Tom still didn’t stop yelling at him, his voice started to crack a little, nope, he was not crying…. He tightened his hug.

“I’m sorry….I’m home now” said the arrived figure as he hugged back with such handsome smile on his face.

 

“Do you know how worried I was?! I thought I was going to have heart attack! And… and… God.. I can’t believe that kind of thing would happen in Vegas! I think it is not safe to go anywhere by yourself now…..mpphh”

 

Tom’s trail of words was suddenly dissolved in the air when warm lips pressed with his.

Dark brown eyes widened as his hands tried to hold on to the man before him.

Everybody else just gasped…. Like time suddenly stopped gasping.

 

As the warmth on his lips slowly parted, Tom just blinked, twice.

 

“I’m home now. You’re my home, so I will always come back to you”

 

With that smooth accent voice and kind smile from that handsome face, Tom felt his eyes watery and his mouth curved down.

 

It worked like wonder, Tom stopped babbling about anything anymore, he just held on to his man tightly, yep his man, and thanked God he was safe back with him now……

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

P.S.

 

Harry took a look at the phone in his hand. It recorded everything since Tom ran towards the man until now…..

 

“Alright, this absolutely can’t get leaked……”

 

FIN.


End file.
